This invention relates to a method for effecting closure of a perforation in the septum, particularly the interventricular septum of the human heart.
Spontaneous perforation of the interventricular septum after acute transmural myocardial infarction is observed in one to two per cent of patients. The septal perforation usually occurs within the first two weeks following the infarction, and is associated with a large left to right intracardiac shunt which results in low cardiac output and cardiac decompensation. This complication of acute myocardial infarction is invariably fatal and has been associated with an 85 per cent mortality within the first two months. Operative intervention to close the defect has not met with widespread success. Operative mortality has been reported to range from 34-82 per cent and is influenced by the timing of the operation with improved survival related to delayed operative intervention. Unfortunately, the great majority of patients deteriorate rapidly after septal perforation and require emergency closure of the defect. Hence, there is a great need for a technique for effecting closure of the ventricular septal defect and which at the same time avoids the need for open heart surgery immediately following an acute myocardial infarction.